


Я тебя убью

by winni_w



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку от анона "Напишите что-нибудь по Омар/Марло, пожалуйста. С любым рейтингом" <br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебя убью

Изнутри на стенках глубокого блюда выступил иней, Марло стер его пальцем и взял еще одну холодную виноградину. Он медленно сомкнул зубы — ягода брызнула во рту прохладной упругой мякотью, сок наполнил рот. Напоследок он разжевал косточку, проглотил и ее. Он сидел в одних мягких брюках, раздвинув ноги. Предусмотрительная уборщица покрыла кожу дорогого дивана белым хлопком, поэтому ничего не прилипало к телу. Негромко и ровно шумел кондиционер, нагоняя прохладу.   
Марло Стэнфилд, машинально гладя себя по голому животу, неторопливо размышлял: доколе еще разговаривать с Джо Сделкой, с этим непомерно толстым мудаком, обожающим бессмысленные переговоры? Не пора ли его убирать? Джо всей своей тушей уселся в центре торговых каналов, связей, бесчисленных контактов и взаимозачетов, он ухитрился сделать так, что ни одна крупная сделка не могла состояться без его участия. Чистый героин поступал к нему и растекался сотней ручьев по городу и штату. У него был единственный и надежный канал всего Балтимора, и Сделка запер могучей жопой все шлюзы, оставив единственный проток — через себя. Подвинуть его казалось нереальным.  
Что ж, тем интереснее задача.   
Марло провел наманикюренным ногтем по краю блюда. Капельки влаги собрались, стекли неровными дорожками внутрь, под блестящие темные кисти винограда. Он положил в рот еще одну ягоду.  
Горела только одна настольная лампа, погружая комнату в приятный полумрак. Марло поднялся с дивана и прошелся по бежевому ковру. Он не любил, когда вокруг много вещей — жилье должно быть рациональным и не мешать передвигаться. Поэтому в просторной комнате стояли только безразмерный диван и журнальный столик с ноутбуком. Проход в гардеробную маскировался под одну из светло-серых стен, нетолстая фанера вместе с большим зеркалом от пола до потолка скользила в сторону наподобие японских. Большая плазма — самая большая, которую только удалось заказать — висела напротив дивана, рядом с входной дверью. Сейчас черный экран немо поблескивал, отражая желтоватую лампу.  
Полная противоположность однокомнатной захламленной квартирке, где ему пришлось родиться и прожить первые годы жизни. Нищета, бардак и боль. В пять лет Марло сказал себе, что так жить он не будет.  
Он стоял в центре просторной комнаты, где он мог свободно развести руки в стороны и не бояться, что ударится локтем в шкаф или спинку кровати. Вот как он живет сейчас, мама. Смотри со своих небес, наркоманка, или где ты там, в аду горишь? Смотри и запоминай. Марло, не мигая, смотрел мимо плазмы, сквозь плазму, куда-то вдаль.  
В комнате не было никаких стульев, кресел, ничего для других — два ночных охранника сейчас сидели в машине у крыльца. А иные гости тут не задерживались.  
Он повернулся, потягиваясь, проводя босыми ступнями по приятно пушистому ковру. Мысли вернулись к Джо Сделке. Он сплел пальцы и закинул руки за голову, выставив острые локти вверх. Мышцы спины при этом слегка напряглись, он блаженно зажмурился, чувствуя, что ухоженное тело послушно разминается.  
Марло стоял спиной к входной двери, когда почувствовал — кто-то зашел, и этот кто-то явно не подчиненный. Слишком увесистая тишина. Слишком спокойное и уверенное дыхание. Холуи так не дышат. Марло так и замер — с вытянутой спиной, с локтями вверх, но теперь это уже больше походило на выполненную команду: "Руки за голову!" Он не торопился, ожидая развития событий.   
— Не поворачивайся, — бархатно сказали за спиной.  
Марло узнал бы этот голос в любом состоянии. Богатые обертоны низкого самоуверенного тембра тут же всколыхнули в нем ненависть — ослепительную, оглушительную ярость, так, что потемнело в глазах. Но он только до предела сжал зубы. Как ублюдок проник в дом, как прошел мимо охранников - неважно. Это же Омар.   
— Пройди к дивану и повернись ко мне передом, красавица.  
Марло шагнул к дивану.  
— Медленно, — добавили сзади.  
Марло сделал, как приказано: он пошел, словно по льду, не отнимая ступней от ковра.  
— Хорош, змеюка, — цокнули языком. Марло усилием воли держал лицо. Он просто не мог позволить себе скорчить гримасу, потому что иначе он сдастся. Сердце колотилось, он физически чувствовал, что ствол холодит ему спину. Он прекрасно помнил то ограбление на покере: Омар тогда ворвался с двумя ругерами и напарником, собрал кассу и свалил, но перед этим, пока человек за стойкой собирал деньги, он немного пообщался с Марло. Этот наглый Робин ебаный Гуд стоял слишком близко, блестел сорокопятками, пряжкой на ремне и белоснежными зубами, пах одеколоном, потом и табаком, говорил что-то про "у денег нет хозяев, только растратчики". Умный такой, да. Омар повел ругером, и Марло подумал, что вот сейчас ему вставят в рот это холодное, плоское, смертоносное, с риском вывихнуть челюсть.   
Он потом иногда прокручивал картинку в мозгу, и каждый раз вспыхивал от ненависти, когда вспоминал, что при этой мысли у него ослабло в коленях. Он на самом деле ждал, что Омар вставит ему этот чертов пистолет с кошмарным сорок пятым калибром. И по спине тогда пошли мурашки, а ладони похолодели. И страх смешался с чем-то таким... что, вспоминая, Марло костенел и дымился от ярости. Подчиненные видели только, что он замирал, как крокодил, и наученные горьким опытом, не подходили.   
Тогда Омар ткнул стволом под челюсть и заставил поднять голову. Марло смотрел на грабителя снизу вверх, находясь в полной власти ублюдка, а в памяти мелькали кадры с минетом. Сам он точно так же иногда любил поднять голову женщине, больно потянув ту за волосы. Это была власть. А тогда Омар владел им. Мозг отказал, его захлестнули эмоции. Марло ненавидел, когда чувства выходили из-под контроля, ведь это путало и мешало ясно мыслить. И сидя за покерным столом, чувствуя холод металла под подбородком, он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Единственное, что он мог, это держать лицо. Он не боялся смерти, и знал, что если правильно себя вести, то не умрешь. Тут было что-то другое, что никогда доселе не ощущалось - и первое слово, которое Марло находил, звучало как "унизительно".  
Именно поэтому после того ограбления он заказал убийство Омара.  
А сейчас все это снова поднялось с глубин, где было погребено под толстыми слоями текущей жизни. Марло остановился у дивана и повернулся лицом к входной двери.   
Он ошибся. В руках Омар держал не ругеры, а впечатляющий моссберг пятисотый, помповый дробовик пятидесятого калибра. Ружье блестело матово, темным графитом, не так нахально, как те пистолеты, но воздействие на психику все равно было сокрушительным. Ремень — к нему крепился карабинами дробовик - сейчас провисал с плеча Омара. Широкое дуло смотрело на Марло черным провалом космической бездны.  
— Медленно разведи руки и опусти их.  
Он расплел пальцы. Пока вел руками, Омар оглядывал его тело. Марло вспотел, и бисеринки влаги сверкали бликами на черной коже в полумраке комнаты.  
— Хорош, — широко улыбнулся Омар. Глаза у него не улыбались вовсе.  
Верхняя губа у Марло дернулась — намек на презрительный оскал.  
— А я-то думал, кто меня заказал в тюрьме? Какой-то Стэнфилд, никогда о нем не слышал, — хмыкнул Омар.  
Марло, не мигая, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Только что ублюдок нанес ему страшный удар по гордости. Имя — это имя, он столько лет боролся за признание, за славу, за безупречную репутацию. Он все силы положил, дрался, как проклятый, чтобы его имя узнавали и не смели, бляди, путать ни с кем. Он — Марло. Запомните, суки.  
— Теперь услышал, — ровно проговорил он.  
— О да, и так захотел навестить тебя, прям ночью не спал, — фыркнул Омар. — Давай снимай штаны и поворачивайся задом ко мне.   
Марло, не двигаясь, смотрел на него. Его щеки окрасились в темно-лиловый, по щекам ходили желваки, он сжал кулаки. Омар этак ненавязчиво нацелился ему на ногу. Он не стеснялся пускать оружие в ход, чем и славился, а Марло что-то не хотелось потом долго и муторно лечиться. Поэтому он разжал кулаки, взялся за пояс и потянул штаны вниз.  
— Да ты без трусов! Подготовился, уважаю!  
Марло распрямился, держа штаны в руке. Нет, никаких шансов бросить одежду в Омара и бежать — слишком далеко тот находится, брюки не долетят. Поэтому он просто позволил им упасть на пол.   
Омар повел моссбергом, дескать, не тормози. Марло медленно повернулся спиной к нему. В комнате что-то зашуршало и запахло ядовито-клубничным в смеси с чем-то химическим. Презерватив доставали, что ли? Он подавил импульс обернуться и проверить.  
— Стань коленями на диван и нагнись.  
Марло все же не выдержал, оскалился, зашипел и снова сжал кулаки. Тут же под лопаткой по-настоящему, а не мысленно, жестко надавило нечто холодное — по всей видимости, ствол моссберга.   
— Не заставляй меня ждать.  
Можно было подумать, что Омар перелетел через комнату, настолько быстро он очутился рядом. Больше не желая рисковать, Марло встал коленями на диван и уперся руками в спинку. Но до сих пор его никак не связали, и он напряженно думал, как бы ухитриться долбануть Омара локтем или пяткой. Тут дробовик исчез, Марло изготовился было — но тут же ощутил, как жаркое тело почти легло ему на спину, придавив своим весом, а под горлом защекотало острое. Омар держал у него под горлом нож и весьма красноречиво молчал. Если бы Марло сейчас дернулся, то распорол бы себе горло. Поэтому он закаменел — а тем временем в его задницу внушительно упиралось нечто твердое. Он чувствовал гладкие пластины грудных мышц, ощущал острые соски и кубики плоского живота, горячее дыхание на своей шее, холод железа на шее.   
И, похоже, крыша у Марло потихоньку съезжала. Потому что чувство опасности кололо под ложечкой, ненависть и унижение клубились кровавой пеленой перед глазами, отвратительное ощущение беспомощности собралось ядовитым клубком в горле — а внизу живота скручивалась похоть, знакомая, и в то же время абсолютно неведомая, потому что с женщинами в желание никогда не вплетались ноты подчинения. Никогда он никому не отдавался. В голове словно сгустился туман, и соображалось уже плохо.   
Тут его шеи коснулся влажный язык, Марло вздрогнул от неожиданности. Лизнули медленно, словно собирая капельки влаги, и потом подули на широкий след — и тут его тряхнуло от контраста жара и холода. Он прерывисто выдохнул, а Омар довольно хохотнул, низко, раскатисто — и вибрирующие волны басового смешка словно прошили насквозь. Он прикрыл глаза.  
Острый нож прощекотал по плечу, а затем по животу, и он подался назад, прежде чем понял, что сейчас сам прижался к твердому члену врага. Он качнулся было вперед, но клинок тут же остановил попытку, кольнув в незащищенное мышцами место сбоку, там, где находилась печень. И Марло ничего не оставалось сделать, как под нажимом лезвия подать назад и снова вжаться задницей в Омара. Он зашипел.  
Вес с его тела вдруг исчез, но тут же в задницу сильно толкнулось толстое и маслянистое. Презерватив был качественный, с уже нанесенным лубрикантом, поэтому Марло не чувствовал ничего похожего на наждачку, как ему рассказывали некоторые, но зато в полной мере ощутил, что означает понятие "распирает". Его действительно распирало, член входил медленно и сильно — сзади низко застонали, а сам Марло крепко зажмурился и вонзил ногти в диван, втягивая воздух через сжатые зубы.  
На него снова почти легли, темная ладонь уперлась в диван рядом с рукой Марло — а нож опять очутился у горла. Немного постояв так, Омар двинул тазом назад, так же томительно медленно. Марло, сладко всхлипнув, невольно выгнулся и подался вслед за членом, и когда Омар опять вошел в него целиком, то по телу словно пошли жгучие темные волны. Он сжал зубы, но уже чтобы не застонать — черт, ему это дико нравилось. Холод ножа, жар внизу, опасность и похоть, Марло определенно снесло крышу.  
Постепенно Омар начал вбиваться в него все быстрее и быстрее, каждый толчок словно искры высекал, в позвоночнике собрался раскаленный жгут. В члене Марло назревало болезненное и горячее, по телу шли жаркие волны, расползались колени, он дрожал и цеплялся за диван. Через минуту в заднице словно искры собрались воедино и взорвались, он со стоном выплеснулся, и тут же кончили в него. Они синхронно охнули, давя крик в зародыше.  
Чуть погодя Омар укусил Марло за ухо, хохотнул и исчез. Словно и не было его, словно все привиделось, но боль говорила, что нет, это не плод воображения. Он боком сполз на диван, и специально глубоко задышал, чтобы прийти в себя; ядовитый стыд мешался с воспоминаниями о жгучем, небывалом оргазме. Вдох — выдох. Вдох — выдох.  
— Я тебя убью, — прошептал Марло и провалился в беспамятный сон.


End file.
